Ultrasonic cleaning is a well-known cleaning process in industry. For example, ultrasonic cleaning is used to clean electronic components after or during immersion in cleaning solution such as azeotropic mixtures of fluorohydrocarbons. Ultrasonic cleaning has also been used domestically to a small extent in oral hygiene, as in ultrasonic toothbrushes.
Ultrasonic cleaning devices for domestic use in removing stains and soils from domestic surfaces, including hard surfaces and fibrous surfaces, are disclosed in U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/165,758 filed Nov. 16, 1999 and International Application PCT/US00/31431 filed Nov. 15, 2000 and in U.S. application Ser. No. 09/831,783 filed Nov. 16, 1999, all of which are incorporated herein by reference. Cleaning ingredients and compositions which provide surprising and unexpected superior cleaning when used in conjunction with ultrasonic energy are also disclosed. These ultrasonic cleaning devices provide consumers with improved means for removing soils and stains from various household items including, but not limited to, fibrous surfaces such as garments, upholsteries and other fabrics, and carpets and hard surfaces.